Meteor Shower
by alf05
Summary: Love is a mystery and you’ll never know what will happen. Especially when you say those magical words to your special someone… R&R... Thanks for the reviews...
1. When they realized

**Meteor Shower**

_Love is a mystery and you'll never know what will happen. Especially when you say those magical words to your special someone…_

* * *

Chapter 1

In Alice Academy everything is the same…well except for Mikan and Natsume. These past days they become too shy especially when they caught each others stare… they instantly turn away and blush… But they tried to keep cool and well natural ( I guess.)

As usual Mikan woke up that morning with a smile. She didn't waste any time and took a shower, then she got dress and start to walk to their classroom.

"Good Morning!" she said with a very wide smile.

And Mikan being Mikan, as she saw Hotaru she instantly run towards her shouting "Hotaru!" and Hotaru being Hotaru took out her Baka gun and shot her. Mikan ended at the corner of the room.

She easily recovered as usual.

"You're so mean, you know! But still I love you!" Mikan said as she stands up.

"Do you want to be shot again?" said Hotaru with her emotionless face and pointed the gun to Mikan.

"NO!" shouted Mikan as she hide behind a table.

"Good Morning. You two are not at that again, are you?" greeted Yuu as he came closer to them.

"She started it… she always go running towards me every morning like a psycho…" depended Hotaru.

"Sorry I can't help my body because I love you so much." apologized Mikan.

Then Mikan saw Natsume enter the room and she blushed. And to act normal she greeted him. "Good Morning, Natsume!" "Don't make such a racket early in the morning little girl." was the reply Mikan got for her greeting. She got hurt by this and said "You're so mean, you know! You can at least say 'Good Morning, too' but you just… grr… never mind." And she sat to her chair and didn't say anything. Natsume couldn't answer either as if afraid to embarrass her any further. So he just sat to his chair silently.

When the bell rang they went to the cafeteria to have lunch. After that they went back to their classroom. They didn't have anything to do because their classmates scared the substitute teacher again. Mikan noticed that Natsume wasn't there. _Why am I looking for that jerk? And why did I easily have been hurt earlier? _She thought.

When the night came she looked through her window and started to think…

_Why is it that these past few days I'm starting to get hurt whenever he's so cold to me? But still I want to see him all the time. I want him to be close to me every time. And every time we caught each others stare my heart started to beat very fast. Does this mean that I'm...? _Then I have to tell him… she said out loud.

At that same time Natsume is lying in his bed thinking…

_Why is she ignoring me? Did I overdo it this time? _"Wait a minute! Why am I thinking about that annoying girl?" he said out loud. _Maybe it's because she always smile, she always do crazy things and she even befriend her enemies. Even her clumsiness is making her very interesting and very…cute… _"Now I know… I'll tell her then…"

After a few minutes the both of them stopped thinking and went to bed…


	2. Strength for Love

**A/N:** _Thanks for your reviews... Pls enjoy..._

* * *

Chapter II- Strength for Love

* * *

The next morning Mikan and Natsume are both in a good mood. So they went on to their routine with a great smile in their faces. 

**

* * *

In their classroom**

"Good Morning!" greeted Mikan.

"You're awfully very happy today," said Hotaru with curiousness in her voice.

"Well something great happened last night." said Mikan with a broad smile.

Then at that time Natsume came in. As usual Mikan blushed and pretended to be normal. "Good Morning, Natsume!" _What came over her and she greeted me today? And she seemed very happy. Well that's okay, I'm glad she did. _Natsume thought after he replied. "Morning" and so that his classmates won't notice that his happy he said it with a cold tone. But still it's not like him to respond to Mikan's greeting that way so the class started to murmur about what he did. While Mikan was very glad and blushing Natsume didn't notice this because her back faces him. But then Hotaru said "Why are you blushing, Mikan?" Natsume heard this and he also blushed so to be unnoticed he covered his face with his manga. "Natsume don't hide it I know you're blushing," said Ruka with a grin in his face. "And don't worry I know she doesn't like me so we're just friends now and I think I found the one for me." Natsume was shocked by this but he still smiled to Ruka. And the day went on. (Let's just assume that Ruka has given up on Mikan and now like Hotaru.)

When the night came the sky is beautiful. Few stars but bright ones and it's a full moon.

Mikan found a letter in her bed.

_Meet me at the tree beside the dormitory.  
-Hotaru _

At the same time Ruka's rabbit went to Natsume's room and hand him a letter.

_Go to the tree beside the dormitory._

So they both went there and didn't see Hotaru or Ruka. So they said to themselves that this is the perfect time to tell his/her feelings.

"Natsume I have something to say to you." said Mikan.

"I have something to tell you," said Natsume at the same time.

"Oh! Then what is it?" exclaimed Mikan "No, you first" replied Natsume "No, you go on" insisted Mikan "No, you" said Natsume. Mikan has been annoyed now said "Then let's say it together at the count of three…" Natsume nodded and Mikan started to count. _Well here goes. _The both of them said to themselves. "1… 2… 3…!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

Both of them were shocked to what they heard. And silence fell for a few moments.

"Say it again." the still shocked Mikan broke the silence.

"I said I love you Mikan" he said as he hugged her. "I love you, too," she replied as she put her hands at his back and hug him.

At that exact moment the meteor shower started. While still in each others grip Mikan said "Make a wish" so both of them closed their eyes and made a wish.

"So what are the both of your wish?" said a voice.

They immediately pull away from their tight hug.

"Hotaru and Yuu?" asked Mikan as she saw who it was.

"And Ruka?" said Natsume as he saw the third one.

"You three planned this, didn't you?" asked Natsume. "Yeah we did. So make Mikan happy, okay?" said Hotaru as she look to Mikan. "We can't stand you two blushing all the time you saw each other." said Ruka with a smile. "And you looked good just now hugging," said Yuu with a chuckle. "Yeah now I have another picture to add in my collection." said Hotaru as she took it out. "What!" shouted Natsume and Mikan. "Can I have it?" asked Mikan "Yeah for 100 rabbits." "What!" "Just kidding here" as she hand them the picture.

"Let's enjoy the scenery now, shall we?" said Yuu as he sit down in the grass. The others followed and they watched the meteor shower.

THE END

* * *

Mikan's wish: 

I want to be with my Granpa, with my friends and with Natsume forever.

Natsume's wish:

I want to be with Mikan forever.


	3. Grandpa

**A/N:**_This is the next chapter... I dedicate this to all of you, especially HolyMistress Because she's the reason I wrote a fanfic... Thanks so much... for your supports... Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter III- Grandpa 

Weeks had passed since the night when the both of them confessed their feelings. Their classmates got used to Natsume's new personality sometimes he's kind sometimes he's cold like before. And when he gets to this state the only one who can calm him and make him smile is none other than Mikan who's now sweeter and happier than before (especially to Natsume.)

She thought everything is alright. But she didn't know that someone outside the school that cares a lot for her is getting weaker.

"I… wonder… if Mikan is… alright." said Mikan's Granpa while he coughs.

He became weaker because he's so worried about Mikan.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" said a voice outside the house.

"Please, come in. I'm in the living room." Grandpa said in a low but loud tone.

Then a blonde young man entered the room and sat opposite him.

"Hello! Sir. I' am Narumi; I came here to deliver these letters for you from your granddaughter." he said as he place a brown envelop into the table in front of the old man.

"From Mikan!" Tell me where is she?"

"Ahm… Well…" is all he can answer.

"Can I see her? I'm very sick now, you see? I never know when I will die. So please let me see her." he said as tears fall done from his eyes to the table.

"Well…" "Please approve this old man's request." he said as he bows his head.

"I'll see what I can do" said Mr. Narumi and he left.

**Back at the Academy**

"Mr. Narumi you know that is not allowed." said Jinno-sensei.

"But he's very weak…" said Mr. Narumi looking down.

"We can't let a student go out the school especially that girl!" said Jinno-sensei angrily.

"But we can't just let her grandfather die… and without even seeing her." he said still worried.

"We'll just have to talk about this with the principal students." Jin-jin said and left.

* * *

In lunch time Mikan didn't went to the cafeteria. But instead she went to the tree where Natsume would usually take a nap.

"You know it's not good for you if you don't eat lunch." said Natsume from Mikan's behind.

"Yeah, I know that." she said in a very sad tone.

"You're worried about your grandpa, aren't you?" he said as he sat beside her.

"Yeah how did you know that?" "It's in your face…"

"I'm very worried about him. What if he's sick or something?"

"I'm sure he's fine. So don't worry too much, alright?" he assured her.

"But…" but before she can finish what she has to say he cut her off.

"Alright I'll do something to find out what's his status." "Really you'll do that?"

"Yes, I'll do that for you." he said with his very kind face.

"Thanks a lot." she said as she hugged him.

"For now let's eat I'm hungry." he said as he rub his stomach.

Then they stood up and went to the cafeteria holding each others hands.


	4. The Decision

**A/N:**_Thanks for the reviews... here's chapter 4...  
_

* * *

Chapter IV- The Decision 

The next day Narumi-sensei went to his class.

"Class… Good Morning… For the time being stay inside the classroom." he said as he went to the teacher's table. "We have something to talk about with the principal students." as he said that everyone started to whisper except Ruka and Natsume. Then Narumi-sensei left the class.

"What could that be?" asked Sumire to her friend.

"_What could they want to talk with the principal students?"_ asked Mikan to herself.

"It could be something serious, if they went and talked about it with the principal students." said Natsume knowing what Mikan is thinking.

"Hey! How did you know what I'm thinking?" she said as she faces him.

"Because you're easy to read." he said in his cold way. '_And because I've been watching you every time'_ he said to himself and grinned at her."Am not!" she said angrily.

"Both of you stop it. Reserve your lover's quarrel later." said Hotaru as she heard enough from the two.

Narumi-sensei reached the meeting room. When he entered Jinno-sensei just finished telling what happened to Imai-senpai.

"Is that happening. Well we couldn't risk the safety of the students especially that she's just in elementary." said Imai-senpai.

"I'll go with her to keep her safe." said Narumi- sensei.

"That wouldn't be necessary. I've come up with a plan." said Imai-senpai. "We'll let her go see her grandfather but not alone she will be accompanied by the whole Class B. This won't be a simple visit; they have to be prepared for any attack from the enemy. This will be like training for them." he finished and he left.

**Back in the classroom**

"Class… you should prepare your things. You all are going to go outside the school." he said.

"But why is that?" asked Sumire.

"Because you'll visit Mikan's granpa. Due to the fact that the outside world is dangerous to all of you now the rest of the class is appointed to accompany Mikan. So you all should be preparing to what will happen. Always be alert and don't go to places alone and if possible don't leave the house." he explained.

"But why us? Can't a teacher accompany her?" asked Sumire.

"Because that's the decision of the principal students. They want to test you if you can defend yourselves in real trouble. And maybe because they think you are such slackers. So prove them wrong." he said with full trust to his students.

**At lunch**

The whole class didn't go to lunch but instead had a meeting.

"They thought we were slackers!" said Sumire angrily.

"We'll prove them wrong." said Yuu.

"YEAH!" said the whole class except Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume.

After that Yuu, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan went to the tree where they always spend their free time, their _Special Place. _

"Why do you think we're going to visit your grandpa?" asked Yuu as he sat down.

"I dunno." answered Mikan sitting in the low branch of the tree beside Natsume.

"Because he's sick and he asked me if he can see you." said Mr. Narumi as he came closer.

"What!" screamed Mikan. "I knew that he's sick… It's my entire fault…" and tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry Mikan he'll be fine. So don't worry and you'll see him tomorrow." he said calmly.

"Don't cry, he'll be fine and when we get there we'll take care of him together." said Natsume as he wipe her tears away.

"My you two sure are so close now." said Mr. Narumi with a grin in his face. Then Natsume and Mikan blushed.

"Do you want to be burn Narumi!" yelled Natsume. "No, thanks I have to do something, bye." Then he set off.

"We'll leave you two now to talk, if your finished just go to the cafeteria we'll reserve some food for the both of you. Let's go Ruka." said Hotaru as she stand up and look at Ruka.

"Right!" was his reply and stood up and followed her.

"See you later." said Yuu as he followed the two.

"Thanks!" said Natsume as they went.

"Are you alright now?" he said as he looked at Mikan.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Thanks." she said as she lean over to him. Then he put his left arm to her shoulders. They stayed like that for sometime.

"Every thing will be fine, right? You'll always be there for me, right?" she said without even looking at him.

"Yes I'll always be y your side whatever happen and I'll always protect you no matter what." he assured her and at that he hugged her.

"But if something happen to you because of protecting me I won't forgive myself…" she said and tears started to fall from her eyes again.

"Don't blame yourself if something happen to me. Because I'll even risk my life just to save you." he said then she wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. And as she did that she said "And I will do the same for you. Because I love you…"

"I love you, too Mikan," as he said that he pulled away from their embrace and kissed her forehead gently.

And after they talked they went to the cafeteria and ate lunch with their friends. When the night came they were all busy packing their things. Mikan finished at 10 o'clock after that she can't sleep so she went to their _Special Place_. There she sit on the grass and rested her head in its trunk.

"You can't sleep?" someone asked from the dark. Then when the person went nearer and sat beside her then she knew who it was. Natsume.

"Yeah, how did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I saw you." he answered.

"I can't sleep because I'm thinking about Grandpa." she said plainly.

"Want a company?" he asked "It's late now so we should go to sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow." then he stood up and held his hand to her.

"Alright." then she reached his hand.

They went to the dormitory hand in hand. Then they reached Mikan's room.

"Are you sure you want to keep me company?" she asked before she enters the room.

"Yes" at that answer she went inside.

Then they went to bed. A few minutes passed before Mikan fell asleep. But Natsume was still awake watching her, admiring her. Her head on top of his chest and his left arm rested in her arms. Then when he looked at the clock it was already 11 o'clock so he decided to go to sleep but before he does so he once again kissed her forehead. And then he closed his eyes.


	5. Departure & Meeting

_**A/N: **Here's my latest chapter… hehehehe…Thanks again for the reviews…  
Appreciate it a lot… now in this chapter there's a HotaruxRuka part... ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter V- Departure & Meeting 

Before the sun even shine Class B is already awake and preparing for their departure. Mikan and Natsume woke up at the same time. Natsume went back to his room and prepared for the trip. As well as Mikan she washed her face and brushed her teeth, afterwards she took a shower and got dress. Then she went to their classroom because Narumi- sensei has something to tell them before they go. When she reached the room everyone was already there so she took her seat. After a few minutes Narumi- sensei came.

"Now class I the reason you're visiting Mikan's grandpa is because his sick..." he said in front of the class. At that Mikan lowered her head. Then Narumi- sensei continued "… and he asked me if he can see Mikan before he…" but before he can say anything more Sumire cut her off. "We know Narumi- sensei and I think that's enough explanation." everyone was shocked to what she said and looked at her but she didn't say anything and she just looked at Mikan.

"Okay then. Good luck class and be careful!" he said with a smile.

"Yes we'll do our best, sir!" was the response of the whole class.

"Now a bus will take you there so get your things now and go to the entrance wait for the bus there. Well then goodbye!" he said and waves them goodbye and left.

All of them took their bags and went to the entrance.

"Where is that bus my feet is hurting here!" shouted Sumire angrily.

"Can't you be more patient?" Yuu asked Sumire.

"No!" she shouted.

"If you don't stop shouting I'll burn your mouth." said Natsume coldly as he came closer to them.

"Don't be so mean to her." said Mikan at Natsume's back.

"Hey you don't get close to Natsume!" Sumire shouted as she saw that Mikan is very close to Natsume well she knows their relationship but she still won't let Mikan win over Natsume.

"You don't care if she's close to me, you got that?" he answered her.

"Sumire just admit that you lost Mikan loves Natsume and Natsume loves Mikan you can't do anything about that." said Hotaru as she came.

"Where's your luggage?" asked Yuu curiously after seeing the new arrival without anything in hand.

"There." she pointed at her back. Everyone look and saw Ruka carrying his and Hotaru's luggage.

"Why do you keep on blackmailing Ruka?" asked Mikan to her best friend.

"No reason. I just love to blackmail him." she answered.

Then the bus came, when the door opened they saw Narumi-sensei in the driver's seat.

"Well I'm your bus driver for today and I'll take you there safely." he said with a big smile in his face.

"You're the one who's going to take us there? Then what's with the speech earlier? Huh sensei?" asked Sumire

"Nothing well then all of you get in now." he said.

Then some started to get in the bus.

"I told you she likes you." said Natsume to Ruka.

"She doesn't, she just loves to blackmail me and make me suffer but that's alright with me just so that I can get close to her." said Ruka and smiled as she looked at Hotaru.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Hotaru as she noticed him smiling.

"Nothing." he answered and followed her into the bus.

"Natsume let's go." said Mikan as she pull his left hand.

"Alright." he said and started walking.

When all was in the bus, Narumi-sensei started the engine. All of them have a seat mate because they were 12 of them and each seat in the bus is by two. Mikan and Natsume sat together, Hotaru sat with Ruka (who else), and unlucky for Yuu he has to sit with Sumire, Anna sit with Nonoko. In the trip some are sleeping some are awake. Hotaru was asleep in Ruka's shoulder she didn't notice that her head was in his shoulder because she dozed off easily. Mikan and Natsume are both awake; Mikan was in the seat beside the window and was looking at Natsume when she noticed Hotaru and Ruka's position. Their seat is just opposite the two's seat.

"Natsume look at them they look so cute together." she almost shouted.

"Be quiet Mikan you might wake her." said Ruka making her silent.

"Sorry about that… I just can't help it you look cute together…" she said with a wide smile. Then she faced Natsume.

"Does Ruka like Hotaru?" she asked.

"Yeah but he doesn't want to tell her his too shy… and his afraid to be rejected." said Natsume as he looked at her. Mikan looked like she had made up a plan but before she could perfect it…

"Hey don't continue what you're thinking let them do that for themselves. Let them realized first if their feelings are real or not." he said at her confused face.

"Why is it that you always knew what I was thinking?" she said frowning at him.

"That's because I love you…" he said looking to her eyes.

"Really?" she said

"Yes, now let's go to sleep we still have a long journey." he assured her and pulled her head to his chest and he closed his eyes. "I love you too" she said as she closed her eyes. "I know." he said without even bothering to open his eyes. And when she heard that she smiled.

After an hour they reached the place. All of them took their luggage and went out the bus.

"Alright class I'll be back after a week to pick you up alright?" said Narumi-sensei as he close the doors.

"Yes." replied the class.

"No way we have to climbed all the way up there!" asked Sumire.

"Yes at the top there's a temple that's where my grandpa live." said Mikan.

"Alright let's start climbing now." said Yuu as he step.

_(**A/N:** Let's assumed that their house is a temple like the one in UFO baby. Sorry if I have to change it because that place will be more suitable for the next chapters.)_

Then they reached the top there was a big Temple. Some of awe in shock and some didn't talk at all.

"This is your place Mikan? Its huge." said Anna.

"Well let's go inside now." said Mikan. All of them followed her inside.

"Grandpa? I'm home now." she said as she opened the door. No one answered so she went to his grandpa's room. And there he was lying in the bed.

"Grandpa how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Is that really you Mikan?" he asked.

"Yes grandpa I've come home." she said.

"Oh! And who are this people with you?" he asked as he looked at her back.

"They're my classmates." she said.

"Is that so I want to meet them. Please let's go to the living room." he said as he stood.

**In the living room**

"You should rest." said Mikan.

"No I'm feeling better now that I saw you. Now may I know your names?" he said. "Oh, Ms. Hotaru you're Mikan's classmate, too?" as he saw Hotaru.

"Yes" she said and then smiled to the old man.

Then they all started to introduce themselves. When they finished….

"Oh! I forgot I'll make some tea." said Mikan.

"I'll help you." said Anna. Which Mikan accepted knowing her Alice.

"Well now tell me more about this school of yours. I have read Mikan's letters but I still want to know more." said Grandpa as Mikan and Anna went to the kitchen.

Then the rest started to explain what Alice Academy is and its rules. When Mikan and Anna got back…

"Please keep on taking care of my granddaughter. Make sure she's always safe." he said bowing to Natsume.

"Don't worry Grandfather I'll look after her." said Natsume sincerely.

"Hey! What's going on here? Why are you bowing to Natsume Grandpa and why did Natsume called him 'Grandfather'?" said the confused Mikan.

"Well we just told him _everything_" said Hotaru.

"What? _Everything_?" she said. "Yup, Hotaru said everything that has to be said." answered Grandpa. Then she looked at Natsume whose face is so red.

"Don't worry now he's a fine man and I have given my blessings to him." said grandpa smiling.

"Alright now here's your tea." she said putting the tray with tea in the table.

When they were having tea they were talking about lots of things. Then nightfall and Mikan showed them their rooms. They only have six rooms available including Mikan's room so in one room two students will be sharing. Hotaru doesn't want to sleep with Mikan so she's sleeping with Ruka their room is next to Mikan's room. Natsume will sleep with Mikan as Hotaru's choice and her Grandpa's wish so that he can protect her when someone tries to attack them. Anna and Nonoko are sharing the room next to Hotaru and Ruka's room. Sumire and the girl with teleportation Alice stayed in the room opposite Mikan's room. Yuu and the girl with fortune- telling Alice stayed in the next room, opposite Ruka and Hotaru's. Kokoroyomi and the guy with elevate Alice stayed in the room at the end of the hall, opposite Nonoko and Anna's room. After they have unpacked their things, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire prepared the dinner, while the others played some card games with Grandpa. And all of them are calling him 'Grandfather' because he requested them to do so. After dinner they set off to their rooms and went to bed. But not all of them did so. Hotaru stayed in the living room, she opened the door that leads to the backyard so that she can see the night sky.

"You're still awake?" asked Ruka as he entered.

"Yeah and you?" she replied.

"Well I can't sleep." he said.

They stayed silent. Then outside the room…

"Natsume look…" said Mikan in a low voice pointing at the ajar door. Then he looked.

"Let them on their own. Maybe they'll find the courage to say what they feel." he said.

"You're right. Let's go to sleep. Wait a minute are we sharing bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, why would I miss the opportunity to hug you?" he said and then he grinned at her.

"Am I that fat? Why do you want to hug me all the time?" she asked.

"Your not fat you're very slim in fact. And I want to hug you because that way I won't be lonely and I won't have a bad dream." he said kissing the back of her hand.

"Alright let's go." and at that they went to their room.

"Those two are as sweet as sugar." said Ruka who together with Hotaru has been listening to Mikan and Natsume's conversation.

"Yeah, one day ants will gather around them." said Hotaru as she went back to where she was sitting before.

"Ahmm… Hotaru, why do you keep on blackmailing me?" he asked as he sat down.

"No reason. Why do you ask are you tired of it?" she said not looking at him.

"No in fact I enjoy it because I…" _'Come on… say it already… don't be afraid to what will happen after you say it…' _ "You what?" said Hotaru she's now looking straight to his eyes.

"I… I… I love you…" he said finally.

"You idiot why did you say that…" she said tears falling.

"You don't have to give me the answer I know that you don't…" but before he can finish she cut him off.

"…now I won't be able to hide my feelings… I… love… you… Ruka…" she said covering her eyes as tears won't stop falling. Ruka was shocked for a moment but when she realized that she was still crying he went in front of her, kneel down and hugged her. At that instant she stopped crying and hugged him back. Both of them had closed their eyes and didn't saw the sky that shared their happiness it was in fact the same that happened when Mikan and Natsume confess their feelings, a METEOR SHOWER.

_

* * *

I believe that what happened here and in the past wasn't just a coincidence it's the blessing of the sky for the 2 couples… The sky is happy because they have faith and strength to face what will happen… Love is always a mystery…_


	6. Day 2: Cleaning, Shopping and Jealousy

_**A/N:** The sixth chapter is here, sorry for the parts that's so off... And pls keep sending your reviews I get some ideas there and stuff... and Natsume is OOC-ish in this chapter... Sorry about that... well pls bare with me for the moment 'coz I think my story will end soon... THANKS..._

* * *

Chapter VI- Day 2: Cleaning, Shopping and Jealousy 

The next morning everyone woke up early because they got used to it. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko fixed the breakfast, for this morning it's pancakes. Yuu decided to have an exercise so the rest of the boys joined him. Sumire and the other girls decided to take a shower (not at the same time. The house has 1 bathroom so Sumire went first then the others.) While Grandpa is gone cleaning the yard. After a few minutes the breakfast is ready. They all ate their breakfast.

"I'll be leaving you for some hour is that alright?" said Grandpa to the ones in his front still eating.

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Mikan looking at him.

"I have to go to the grocery. We're running low in our supplies now." he said.

"Ow then well go with you so we can help." said Sumire.

"But if we all go it will be too many." he said.

"Not all of us will go. We have some things to do for our stay here." said Hotaru as she finished her last pancake.

"Oh that's right we haven't put any device. Lucky for us none attacked us. Then I'll help." said Ruka volunteering and reminding the others.

"Then we'll stay as well." said Natsume as he looked at Mikan meaning she too will stay and help.

"Then I'll stay too I don't know anything about shopping anyway." said Yuu laughing.

"Then I'll help here as well..." said Kokoroyomi.

"Oh no you don't if you stay then who'll help us with the grocery. You're coming with us." said Sumire grabbing his shirt.

"Then that's settled we'll get ready now." said Anna. Then she and Nonoko went to their room to get dress.

After sometime their ready and they went to the market. While the ones left didn't start their work yet they still have to wash the dishes.

"Why do I have to clean the dishes?" asked Natsume annoyingly as he scrub the plate.

"Because you said that we'll stay and help." said Mikan while she wipe the clean plates with a cloth.

"But I didn't say that I'll clean the dishes. I should've gone with them." said Natsume.

"Then you rather go with Sumire than stay here with Me." she said angrily.

"I was just kidding… You're so gullible you know..." he said smiling at her.

"That wasn't a good joke you know." she said with her smile meaning she forgive him.

"Look at those two they're quarreling like a married couple." said Hotaru to Ruka smiling. They were at the door standing.

"You should take a picture of them like that. Then show it in the academy." he said smiling at her.

"Did what you said last night just happened?" Mikan said remembering what Natsume said last night outside the living room.

"Maybe look at them they don't look so shy and they're even smiling. But you know it's weird to see Hotaru smiling like that and to think she's smiling to Ruka." exclaimed Natsume still looking at the two.

The two heard this and they blush so…

"Hey you two are you finish cleaning we should start now." said Ruka still blushing.

"We're almost done. Just a few left." said Mikan returning to her work.

Then when they finished they started to put some devices that Hotaru invented. The device looks like a round sticker (in fact it is.) which they stuck to the windows it is controlled by a remote control which they put in each room (it looks like a sticker too it just camouflage where it was put. So they have to remember where they put it.) This device will electrocute anyone that touches the window sill and at the same time wail like a police car. For the door they put a flower vase in a table near it. It's not a real flower it's in fact a camera. It scans everyone that enters the house when it sees a dangerous weapon like gun on someone it will shut every entrance and exit. And for the trees around the house they put a rope like device that detects body heat 1 meter away. This will be turned on during the day then at night the devices inside. When they finished Grandfather and the others went back.

"Hey how come nothing's change?" asked Sumire as she saw Hotaru and the others resting in the living room.

"It's because the devices that we put around the house looks like a common house item." explained Hotaru.

"Oh that explains everything." she said leaving the room.

Then they left the living room and helped the others with the grocery. And after that they started with the lunch. After the lunch they all went to the living room to watch TV.

"Oh yeah I heard from a lady that there will be a festival near here." said Nonoko.

"Oh yeah that's the Cherry Blossom Festival. You remember that Hotaru?" said Mikan then looking at Hotaru.

"Yeah you forced me to put on a kimono just so that I can come with you." she said remembering that day she first put on a kimono. (Let's say that's the first.)

"But you enjoyed It." said Mikan smiling.

"Why did she force you to put on a kimono anyway?" asked Ruka curiously.

"It's tradition to put on a kimono when you go to the festival." answered Hotaru.

"Aww… that's too bad we don't have kimonos" said Anna sadly.

"Don't worry we can buy them in a cheap price and I know where to look." said Mikan.

"Then all of us will go there tomorrow." said Hotaru.

"What do you mean by _all of us_?" asked Ruka.

"Us the whole class." said Hotaru plainly

"Why do we have to com too?" asked Natsume.

"Because boys have to wear kimonos as well, silly." said Mikan smiling.

"What!" he yelled.

"That's alright with me." said Ruka looking at Hotaru at the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah me too." agreed Yuu nodding.

"Whatever…" was all Natsume could say.

"Then it's settled we'll go to the market tomorrow." said Mikan happily.

"When is that festival anyway?" asked Yuu.

"Well its three days from now." said Anna trying to think if she remembers correctly.

"Then we have two days to prepare." said Mikan.

"Why don't we go now?" suggested Sumire.

"But it's late now it's already 4:30." said Yuu looking at the clock.

"Its 4:30 already…" said Sumire.

"I guess we should start cooking now so we can eat dinner early." said Anna.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" asked Sumire

"It will be fried fish and vegetables." said Anna

"Now who will help us cook?" asked Nonoko

"I'll help." said Sumire

"Me, too" said Mikan

"No you should get a shower now. I'll help them." said Yuu.

"Oh yeah." she said then got up and went to have a shower. After she finished Natsume went to get a shower. After a few minutes they were in the living room again waiting for dinner.

"Are you going to buy a new kimono?" asked Hotaru to Mikan.

"Yeah, my old one doesn't fit me anymore." she said turning her head to face Hotaru.

"Are you going to bring the fan that _he_ gave you?" she said while Mikan's eyes widened because she know what will happen next.

"What fan and who give it to you?" asked Natsume that heard their conversation.

"A boy from our class before gave her a fan with cherry blossom in it. He gave it to her in the Cherry Blossom festival before he ran off." said Hotaru not letting Mikan explain it.

"Why did he run?" asked Ruka who was now listening to them.

"He told her that he likes her then he run away after that." said Hotaru

"Come with me." said Natsume grabbing Mikan's hands and walking away.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Ruka.

"I dunno. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up. Let's see what they're doing." said Hotaru as she stand up. And then both of them went after the two.

Natsume took Mikan to a Cherry Blossom tree at the backyard. Ruka and Hotaru were hiding behind a bush near the tree.

"So what did you answer to _him_?" asked Natsume as he sat down.

"Why are you acting like this?" she said not answering his question.

"Answer me…"

"Are you okay?"

"Answer me!" he shouted angrily not looking at her.

"I said that I don't like him."

"Good"

"Why are you acting like this?" she said as she lower down her body to look at his face which is covered by his hair. Then he raised his head and said "Because I don't want to lose you to anyone else. I don't know what will happen to me if I lose you…" then tears started to fall from his eyes.

"So you're jealous huh?" she said then she hugged him. "Don't worry you're the only one I love and you won't lose me I'll always be with you." then he hugged her back.

"You two should show yourselves before I burn you." he said as he wipe his tears.

"Sorry about that." said Hotaru as she stand up and walk towards them.

"That's alright. Now I discovered something." said Mikan giggling.

"And what is that?" asked Natsume raising his eyebrow.

"That you love me so much." she said laughing.

"Enough with that let's eat." said Ruka breaking the emotional scene.

"We already ate but we reserve some food for you guys." said Yuu.

"Where's the others?" asked Mikan

"They already went to bed. I'm going to bed, too. Goodnight" said Yuu leaving the room.

"Goodnight." said Hotaru and Mikan

"Night" said Natsume and Ruka

After they had dinner they stayed at the living room.

"I've been meaning to ask this." Mikan broke the silence.

"What is it?" asked Hotaru

"Do you like each other?" she said

"Why did you say that?" asked Ruka

"Well you two have been holding hands for quite sometime now." she said pointing at their hands. Then they took their hands away. And they look like they ate something very hot.

"Well…." "Ahmm…" said the two struck by this question.

"So that's a yes. Well I'm happy for both of you. And I remember when we were in the bus you two are so cute." said Mikan giggling.

"What happened when we were in the bus?" asked Hotaru to Ruka

"Well you see when you fell asleep your head fell to my shoulders and I didn't do anything about it and Mikan saw and said we looked cute together." explained Ruka.

"That's alright."

"Let's go to sleep." said Natsume standing up and opening the door.

"Alright." said his lovely partner.

"Let's go to sleep, too" said Ruka to Hotaru.

"Alright." she said

"Goodnight." they said to each other as they went in to their rooms.

**Mikan's Room**

"They look good together, don't you think?" asked Mikan to the one beside her.

"Yeah." he said

"I wish them to be happy." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Me, too." he replied and they both fall asleep.

**Next Room**

"Why does Mikan have to say that?" said Ruka

"She just wants to hear it directly from us... I think..." she said

"She wants the best for her best friend." he said

"Yeah, she's the best." closing her eyes and her companion did the same.


	7. Day 3: Preparing for the festival

_**A/N:** Hi! her's my next chap... well enjoy it even though I know it's lame there's some surprises in this one... I guess... Sorry if it's lame not much idea came inside my mind... Sorry if you want to flame me b'coz of this fell free... _ _THANKS..._

* * *

Chapter VII- Day 3: Preparing for the Festival 

"Hey you sleepy heads wake up it's already 10 in the morning!" Grandpa shouted in the hall so loud that they got startled and drop from the bed. And the first thing they said is you know "OUCH" but they got over it and went to the dining room.

"You all should eat well, I already cooked breakfast." Grandpa said as he sits to the end of the table.

"Good Morning Grandpa…" greeted Mikan as she enters and then the others did the same. After that they sat and ate their breakfast.

"I'm wondering why all of you didn't wake up early but you guys slept early last night." said Grandpa very confused to what happened.

"I guess it's because we did many things yesterday." said Yuu yawning.

"But still that's not hard enough to what we do in the academy." said Kokoroyomi

"I guess your right, maybe were not meant to sleep early." said Yuu laughing then everyone else laughed with him.

"Yeah with all that we do it always took us all night." said Yuu again laughing.

"We're just missing what we do in the academy. Even if we really don't like the academy." said Hotaru with her emotionless eyes and reaction.

"Well that's enough with your reminiscing kids you'll be back there 4 days from now. First that you have to do is eat your breakfast." said Grandpa looking sad.

Everyone noticed this and they said their sorry.

"Don't worry Grandfather we'll always write to you. So that you won't feel lonely and sad." said someone that all of them didn't dare think that he would say such thing, the mean and cold guy from Class B and is one of the dangerous type Alice, Natsume. He said that looking at the old man smiling as if he had said it before.

"That's right Grandpa that's a promise." said Mikan after Natsume said the suggestion as if she knew that he'd say such thing. Or probably because she knows he's change now. Then everyone else nodded their heads.

"We'll even package you some things from the Central Town." said Yuu.

"You kids are so kind. First you took care of Mikan and now you're taking care of me as if I'm your real Grandpa." he said tears at the edge of his eyes.

"That's nothing Grandfather your always kind to us and now you even bother to wake us up and make breakfast even though we're the ones supposed to be doing that." said Mikan gratefulness in her voice. After that they finish their food all of them smiling.

"I'm finish I'll just go get a shower." said Natsume as he stand up.

"Oh no you don't!" said Mikan grabbing his hands.

"Why not!" he asked.

"Your just trying to escape dish washing." reminding him that he has to help her.

"But you're the one suppose to wash it today." he said

"Yeah you're right but you have to help Me." she said.

"You two stop arguing we'll wash the dishes for now since we didn't cooked." said Anna.

"That's right so you should relax now." said Nonoko smiling at the two of them.

"That's settled then I'm going to get a shower." said Natsume as he exits the room.

"I'm going to my room." said Mikan and she left.

The others went to the living room, including Grandpa who has something that he's been meaning to ask the others.

**Living Room**

"Are those two always like that?" asked Grandpa to the others.

"Yes" they answered in a chorus.

"Well as I can see that they make fine couple even if they're still young, maybe when they're older they'll be more compatible." he said smiling.

"And they have changed since that day." said Ruka grinning as he remembered what they did.

"You bet." said Yuu laughing.

"Owww… that day… I wish I could see that time…" said Grandpa sighing.

"Well you're in luck." said Hotaru entering the room holding a video camera in her hand.

"When did you left?" asked Ruka curiously as she was by his side not a moment ago.

"When you were laughing and remembering what we did." she said as she sat back down beside him.

"What do you mean I'm in luck?" asked Grandpa.

"Well you see I caught it all in tape." she said holding up the camera.

"Oh! That's right you were carrying your video that night." said Yuu.

"Let's watch it then." said Ruka still grinning. Then Hotaru put the CD in the player and they watched it. When it was still the start Anna and Nonoko entered the room and watched along with them. When the part where they confessed Mikan and Natsume entered the room and boy were they shocked to see that their classmates are watching their little scene like a movie in the cinema house. They were all silent and watching thoroughly afraid to miss any details. They didn't move for quite some time. Then when it was finished….

"What the...!" yelled Natsume as he got back to his senses.

"Where did that came from!" shouted Mikan.

"Oh! So our celebrities are here." said Hotaru as she was taking the CD.

"You filmed it! I can't believe you!" said Mikan to Hotaru knowing she's the perpetrator.

"Well it's for the best." she answered.

"What do you mean it's for the best?" asked Natsume.

"Well as you can see many had liked It." she said smiling at the others. And boy did they have big grins in their faces.

"I'm gonna burn all of you if you say just one word about this to anyone in school." he shouted sitting down next to Grandpa. And Mikan who is blushing madly sat next to him.

"We told you he changed." said Ruka referring to the way Natsume responded.

"What do you mean? Natsume changed? You must be kidding he hasn't changed a bit he's always mean to me." said Mikan.

"I'm not always mean to you." said Natsume correcting her.

"Well maybe not always but you're still mean." said Mikan

"You two stop it. Both of you changed and you don't know that but we do." said Hotaru.

"Yeah. You should have noticed it the way you care for each other. And that fact that you're always sweet with each other." said Ruka smiling at them.

"Alright you made your point. So when is lunch gonna be prepared?" asked Natsume looking at the clock.

"Ay! It's already 11:45 we have to cook now, Nonoko." said Anna as she saw the time.

Well this time it changed the others volunteered to help with the cooking to escape Natsume, well except for the 4 who now know that he won't do anything. The 5 of them were the ones left in the living room and Grandpa went to his room to take a nap because he got stressed when he did the morning chores. Then at 12:30 the lunch was ready and they well eat. They just brought Grandpa's food in his room so that after he eat he can go back to sleep and they said that they we're going to the market to buy kimonos.

At exactly 1:30 they went to the market. And after a long walk they reached the shop Mikan was talking about and there they looked around for the kimono that suits them best. Mikan first look for Natsume's kimono. She found a black one with fire breathing dragons at the bottom and at the left side chest is a fire symbol.

"Like it, I chose that because it suits you." she said smiling at him.

"Whatever…" he said. But she just smiled because she knew that he liked it.

After that she looked for a kimono for herself. She spent 20 minutes finding the right one. Then she saw a pink one with cherry blossoms all over, she instantly liked it. And she decided to buy it. When she was in the counter she saw Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu going towards the counter.

"So did you find the one that suits you?" she asked them. Then they held out the kimonos that they had chosen. Hotaru's is an orange one and has flowers on the sleeves and in the bottom center. Ruka's is a blue one with animals doing funny stuffs (like juggling and they look like circus animals.) at the part of the legs. Yuu's is a green one with large jade green colored leaves all over.

"You guys! Those are very cute ones." she said after seeing.

"And you?" asked the raven-haired. Then she showed them theirs.

"For you and Natsume?" asked Ruka as he saw both of the kimonos.

"Yup. Mr. Oh-so-Timid is so timid to pick a kimono so I decided to pick it for him." she said then she noticed that he wasn't around.

"Where did that guy went to?" she asked.

**Outside the Shop**

There he was standing in a jewelry shop.

"Sir, what would you like to embed in the pendant?" the vendor asked.

"Put a fire at the front and a flower at the back." said Natsume as he looked at the heart shape pendant. (A/N: Fire and flower? Fire for Natsume because of his Alice and Flower for Mikan because her name 'Sakura' means Cherry Blossom and her personality. If you think I'm weird sorry about that b'coz I'm really am.)

After a few minutes the vendor gave him the necklace box. Then he waited outside the shop. When Mikan got out she immediately spotted Natsume.

"Where have you been?" she yelled at him

"I'm just here." he answered.

"Why did you leave me inside?"

"No reason."

Before Mikan can start another fight Hotaru asked them if they want to have ice cream.

"Sure" then she went to them.

"Sorry that I left you but later you'll know why I did." he muttered to himself then he went towards his friends.

Afterwards they went home and they chat about their trip to the market. Then After dinner they all went to sleep. But they didn't know what is install for them the next day.


	8. Day 4: Mischief Day

Chapter VIII- Day 4: Mischief Day

Everyone went on with their daily routine in the house. Some cook lunch, some do exercises, some wait in the living room but all wasn't the same for them because the oldest in the house is not there. He's not playing checkers with Yuu, he's not chatting with Natsume while waiting for breakfast, and he's not telling stories to the others about Mikan's childhood. All of them missed him but they have to get used to this now for they will feel the same the next weeks. Then the lunch is ready, all is now seated. But there's one vacant seat at the end of the table. They all looked at it and sighed and they went on eating their foods. After they ate they put their dishes in the sink and left to do their own businesses but Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru were left behind for they are the ones to do the washing.

Mikan sighed after looking at the piece of paper at the refrigerator then she said not minding if anyone is listening to her "Why didn't he wake us up before he left?" then again she sighed.

"He just doesn't want to disturb us so he just left and left us with only that letter." said Natsume while he was washing some of the dishes already.

"Why does it seem that you know my Grandpa well as I do?" she asked confused to their knowledge of the old man.

"Because he does they talk a lot when they have nothing to do. Didn't you notice that? You're such an idiot." said Hotaru sighing "Maybe you can never take your stupidity away all the time." at that the 2 boys by their side chuckled.

"Hey! That wasn't funny…" said the now angry Mikan.

"Well it's true anyway… You ask questions that the answers are so obvious…" said Natsume grinning.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm so curious!" she shouted at him.

"You're not curious you're stupid." Hotaru corrected her.

"Enough with that you guys." said Ruka calming them down "Now where do you think Grandpa went to?"

"Maybe he went to the shrine. He often goes there from break of dawn till sunset. I don't know what he does there." said Mikan thinking thoroughly.

"That explains why he didn't wake us." said Ruka "But I was wondering why we took all morning finding him."

"It's because of someone here that always take her stupidity everywhere with her." said Hotaru.

"I already said sorry! I didn't look at the ref carefully. I thought it was just a piece of paper." she depended.

_Flashback_

10:30 in the morning everyone was waken by Mikan's loud voice. She kept on shouting that Grandpa is missing. When everyone looked at his room no one is there so they decided to look around the house. They went to different rooms Ruka check the living room, Hotaru check the Great Hall, Yuu the other rooms, Natsume the yard, Mikan the kitchen and the others the town. But 30 minutes has passed but they didn't find him. The ones that searched the town already went back.

"We didn't find him anywhere. We'll cook some lunch now." said Anna as she looked at the clock "then after we ate we'll look for him again." then she left for the kitchen. The rest was in the living room. Then Anna burst in the room and gave them a piece of paper.

It says that:

_Kids I'll be gone for the whole day so take care of yourselves._

_Granpa_

"What the…" said Sumire "So he left, he didn't went missing? Alright now who checked the kitchen?" she was looking at the ones who were left behind.

"Mikan did…" said Hotaru

"I did but I didn't notice that paper." she said sweating.

"We did all that walking for nothing!" shouted Sumire

"SORRY!" said Mikan as if she's begging for her life.

"I ought to…" but before Sumire can finish Hotaru cut her off.

"That's enough what's done is done."

_End of Flashback_

They were finished with the dishes so they decided to rest in the living room. When they got there everyone else is there.

"Why are you all here?" asked Mikan

"After what happened earlier we don't have enough energy to do anything else." said Sumire

"Wait a second did you turned on the Perimeter scanner?" asked Ruka to Hotaru. (The scanner is the rope like from before.)

"No. I thought you did." she said confused.

"We're in trouble. The birds just told me that there are 10 men in suit going this way." he said almost panicking.

"What!" shouted Natsume "Are they near?"

"They're at the stairs now." he said

"Alright everyone prepare yourselves now. Those aren't ordinary men." said Natsume acting like a real leader for he has lots of experience in this. "I'll fight them outside you guys stay here."

"But that's dangerous!" said Mikan so worried about her partner.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." he replied.

"But…" she insisted

"Don't worry Mikan he can handle himself." said Hotaru

"Alright." she said sadly.

Then Natsume went outside there 10 men are standing at the top of the stairs. He didn't give them any chance he started his attack immediately. The supposed-to-be-attackers are caught off guard by the Black Cat. After 5 minutes he already burned 5 of them it seems that they have weak Alices. So he defeated them easily but one of them got away. After that he returned to the house.

"That was a piece of cake." he said boastfully as he entered. But he stop dead at the door to see that one of those men were there holding his precious Mikan by the arm and a knife at her neck. "What the…"

"You thought you outsmart me didn't you boy?" said the man smirking.

"Let her go!" he shouted

"I don't think so." he said. Natsume was ready to burn him but he saw Mikan's crying face.

"You can't do it? So the Black Cat has a weakness and it's this girl." he said tightening his grip to her arm. She twitched at the pain in her arm.

"Stop it!" shouted the now angrier Natsume. "Let her go I'm the one you want."

"What if I don't let her go? What you'll burn me?" he said laughing

BANG

"No I'll shoot you." said Hotaru from the back. "Good thing I went to the C.R."

Then when the man freed Mikan from his grip as he knocked unconscious at the floor Natsume went to her and hugged her.

"Don't cry… it's over now…" he said calming her.

After that they tied the man and they called the Academy. After that a teacher from the Academy that has teleportation Alice appeared and took the man with him. They decided to not let Grandpa know this because they know that he will be very worried and he might forbid them to not visit him if he found out that their life will be in danger. At dinner time Grandpa is already home. They enjoy the dinner and didn't talk about what happened earlier. And when he asked them how was their day. They just lied and said sorry in their minds.

That night Mikan and Natsume are still awake.

"I thought I would lose you earlier." he said.

"Me, too"

"After what I said that I would protect you but I couldn't do anything earlier. Maybe I'm not the one for you."

"You silly stop talking about nonsense. You protected me by not using your Alice if you did I'll be burned too. And don't say that you're not the one for me because if anyone else is I won't accept it. You're the only one for me."

"Right and you're my only one as well." he said smiling at her.

"Let's go to sleep now I'm exhausted. I don't want that to happen to me again."

"Don't worry I won't let it. I'll do my best just for you." he said as if waiting for a reply but none came. Then he discovered that she's already asleep. So he kissed her forehead and muttered "Sleepyhead."

* * *

_**A/N: **SORRY! for the fight scene. I know it sucks, I don't know how to made that up. I'm so sorry if you want to complain please do so. And by the way thanks to everyone that reviewed. And by the way again Lorraine an anonymous reader reviewed my story and well thanks for your opinion. You have the same name as my older sister so I'll respect that. THANKS TO EVERYONE: ) I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE MY INSPIRATION!_  



	9. Day 5: Cherry Blossom Festival

_**A/N: **Sorry for the late update... Well here you are chapter 9...  
_

* * *

Chapter IX- Day 5: Cherry Blossom Festival 

All of them were the same but they can't take what happened yesterday out of their mind. The others thought Mikan will still be in shocked to what happened to her yesterday and a thought came into their mind that she will stay quiet the whole day but they forgot one thing that she easily change her mood and that's what happened that morning; the day they had been waiting for since the second day.

"Everyone wake up is morning already!" said Mikan energetically.

"Shut up Mikan!" the others shouted back at her. Then she went to their rooms and open the windows so that they will wake up already. Then they instantly wake up and scolded Mikan. And after that they all ate breakfast still scolding her… maybe that's their way to show Mikan that they care for her. And it would be weird if they all started taking orders from Mikan…

"Finish!" said Mikan as she finished her food.

"Calm down would you. The festival starts at 6 so it's still a long time before it. Don't get too excited already." said Natsume as he still finish his food.

"Well sorry if I have many things to do; like washing our clothes." she said crossing her eyebrows.

"You're washing Natsume's kimono, too?" asked Sumire

"Yeah because Oh-so-COOL here doesn't know how." she said. Then Ruka and Yuu chuckled a little.

"You two should stop or I'll burn your feet. And what's so funny about that? I'm just used to luxury." he said as he glares at the two.

"What's funny is that you two now really looks like a couple." said Ruka grinning at them as both blush.

"Whatever… I'll go now…" said Mikan as she left for the laundry room.

"I'll help her…" said Natsume still blushing.

"He's not good at excuses when it comes to hiding that he's blushing. I took pity on him." said Hotaru with her emotionless face.

"He sure is a bad liar when it comes to that." agreed Ruka.

"Wait they're the ones who should wash the dishes." reminded Yuu.

"They sure got us there." said Ruka.

"Hahaha… you kids are like siblings. So had any fun yesterday?" Grandpa finally spoke. But they were silent for a second at the thought of yesterday's event.

"Nope just the same." said Hotaru plainly

"Must be boring without me huh?" he joked.

"Sure is. I don't have anyone to play checkers with no one wants to play with me." said Yuu

"Well then you should finish up so that you can prepare the things that you will bring to the festival later." he said

"You're not coming?" asked Sumire

"No. Sorry my child Grandpa has to take a lot of rest." he said to her with a small laugh.

"We understand. But it would be more fun with you around." she said.

When they finished their breakfast everyone went to their business. They prepared all that has to be brought later. The food and the blanket where they will sit are all in the basket. Because of their preparation they ate lunch at 4 and whenever one finish their food they immediately went to the bathroom to shower because there is little time left. When all of them are dressed and ready to go they started to walk towards the place it's just a short walk. And when they reach the place they set the blanket on the grass, they picked a good place to watch the fireworks display later that night. Anna and Nonoko choose to stay, while Sumire and the other girls and boys went to play and buy cotton candy. Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Yuu went to the shrine to pray. After that they went to all the booths and boy was Mikan so amused that she spent a beautiful festival with her friends. After that they went back to the place where Anna and Nonoko is because the fireworks display is about to start. To their surprise everyone else is already there.

"Hey you guys hurry up it will start any moment now!" shouted Sumire at them.

"Alright we're coming." replied Mikan cheerfully.

Mikan and Natsume sat near a Cherry Blossom tree beside them were Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu. Then it started beautiful fireworks shot up in the sky. In the middle of the display:

"Wow, it's so beautiful." said Mikan with awe.

"Here." said Natsume as he hand her a box.

"What's this?"

"Just open it" then she did. And a smile formed on her lips.

"Awe… Natsume thank you." then she kissed him on the cheeks which made him blush.

"No problem…" he said as he put it on her. " It looks good on you." she smiled and hugged him.

"You guys want us to leave?" said Ruka grinning.

"Ruka let them have their sweet moment." said Hotaru as she pulls his face to face her.

"Alright."

"Don't ruin my blackmail item." she said as she hold her camera.

"Sorry about that."

"You two sure love to bug those two, huh?" said Yuu sighing.

"Well that's how we care." said Ruka, Yuu again sigh.

_

* * *

A beautiful day for a beautiful friendship. A person's life is not always about suffering and work, there's also happiness and joy. So they should live life to the fullest because living is SWEET… And LOVE is the most priceless possession a living thing can have…_


	10. Day 6: Last Day

Chapter X- Day 6: Last Day

They had lots of fun yesterday but that changed when they woke up in the morning. They just remembered that this was their last day there. So they made a plan… more of a surprise for Grandpa. They were lucky because Grandpa has to rest in his room because he's feet is stiff.

**Living Room**

"What do you guys think we should do?" asked Anna to all.

"Why don't we go to the park?" said Mikan excitedly because that's her favorite.

"No can do. That will just tire him," said Sumire waving her finger to the left and right in front of Mikan's face.

"Oh you're right." she said lowering her head for her mistake.

"Why don't we just arrange a party here… well to be exact a farewell party for us and a surprise party for him," suggested Yuu.

"Yeah, that would be nice and he won't be tire because it's just here." said Sumire.

"Okay its settle then we should go and buy the things we need." said Hotaru as if declaring the end of the meeting and it was…

The six of them (Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and Sumire) bade their farewell to Grandpa with the excuse that they will buy gifts for their teachers as appreciation for what they did for them. Well they didn't really lie because they will really buy those presents. And for Mikan was so kind he even buy a present for Persona. She said that he was kind to her and that he offered to help her with improving her Alice.

_Days ago after Mikan and Natsume got together…_

Mikan was walking in the Academy grounds when a person from her behind called her.

"Ms. Sakura I presume?" said the man behind her.

"Yes?" she said as she turns around and he saw that it was Persona. "Oww… it's you Persona-sensei." he was quite stunned because no one ever called him sensei because he was strict and scary but _she_ did.

"Can I talk to you it's about Natsume." he said as he walk to the trees.

"What about him sensei is he being a pain in the neck?" she asked him.

"No it's not that. He was quite more focus now than before. I think it's because of you." he said with his usual voice.

"Ow… that it's because I told him that he's careless because he got hurt before. And that I won't talk to him if he become so careless again." she said smiling. "Do you think I overdid it, huh sensei?"

"I don't think so. For that I thank you."

"It's nothing really."

"I heard that you have problem controlling your Alice want me to help?"

"Really, sensei?"

"Sure" at that Mikan did an unpredictable thing. Well for Persona it is but for her its just natural, she hugged him… Then after their conversation that day they will meet twice a week for their special training. _(Let's just say that Persona is kind like that.)_

_Present in the Mall_

"He's the one helping you?" asked Natsume almost yelling. Mikan just nod.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope. In fact it was pretty easy. He just instructs me on what to do."

"He's treating you the opposite way he treats me huh?" and Mikan nod again.

"Enough with that let's hurry with our shopping and go home." said Hotaru.

**In the house**

After they got back they immediately started the preparation. After an hour or so they finished. Then when Grandpa was about to enter they surprise him. After that they eat, play and play lots more they even gave him presents. And in the last part they took a picture of all of them with Grandpa. They used Hotaru's camera so they instantly got the picture all of them had a wallet size picture but Grandpa asked for a big one so that he can framed it and place it on the wall in the living room.

After the tiring yet happy party they all went to bed with smiles in their faces.

_

* * *

In a family the members doesn't need to be related by blood, they can be a family even though they are not related as long as they love each other. And that's what Class B and Grandpa are FAMILY… Which is tied by love not responsibility… And that will stay like that ALWAYS… Even if they are apart…_

_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it's too short and VERY OOC... I'm very sorry... Please inform me if it sucks... And thanks for the reviews... And I want to let you know that this story has 2 chapters left or maybe the next one will be the last I'm still thinking about it... bye-bye for now... _: )


	11. Day 7: Time to go

Chapter XI- Day 7: Time to go

The morning came all of them woke up early to do last- minute preparation. In their breakfast all was silent but Grandpa broke it…

"Why all the long faces?"

"…"

"Don't worry we'll see each other again and I'm sure of it."

"…"

"If you don't smile now I'll get mad at you!"

After that the others smiled not a force one but a natural one.

"That's much better."

At exactly 10 in the morning Mr. Narumi arrive, they put all their luggage at the bus and bade their Goodbyes to Grandpa. Well, like any other departures some cried some stayed calm but you can sense in their faces that they're sad. It was a long trip but none of them spoke. Until…

"You guys stop mopping around Grandpa will be sad if he sees this even though he's not here I know he'll know… so… STOP IT!" shouted Sumire to her classmates. After that they put on their happy faces. When they reach the Academy a lot has change their bonding as a group grew stronger and their teamwork is much better now. And at breakfast, lunch and dinner they stayed in one long table all of them of course just what they supposed to do in their stay at Grandpa's. Their earned great respect for the others and whenever one is in trouble the rest is always by their side to help them. And every once a week they write to Grandpa, they write their own letter and put it in one envelope. They always receive a reply and they read it in turn.

The End

_**

* * *

A/N:** Well that's the end such crap isn't it well sorry about that… Not good in ending stories… Thank you all for your reviews anonymous and fellow writers… THANK YOU VERY MUCH…_


End file.
